A Pure Heart
by PitFTW
Summary: A wedding...a dreaded curse... a pure heart... Oneshot hints of LinkxZeldaxMarth


A Pure Heart

**Disclaimer: The day I own Super Smash Brothers is the day Mr. Gayman Watch will stop being an annoying prick.**

Zelda stood in front of her vanity mirror and adjusted her veil. Today, her life will change forever. She knew that Link wouldn't be too mad at her decision. He understood that by marrying Marth, two kingdoms will unite and strengthen the bond that Hyrule and Altea held dear. Slowly, her door opened and Peach stuck her head in the room.

"You look great!" she squealed.

With a small smile, Zelda turned to her. Peach was decked out in a beautiful gold dress that compliment her hair and pale features. Her hair was loose and flowing and she wore a little too much make- up to suit Zelda's taste, but she didn't bother to correct her.

"I'm ready," Zelda told her.

It wasn't long before Zelda stood behind Peach, the maid of honor, and Link, the best man. Samus and Roy were just making their entrance walking down the aisle, straight to the little patio Zelda and Marth had picked out. Zelda tightened her grip on Impa's hand, making her wince in pain.

"Are you sure about this?" Impa asked as Link and Peach left, "Are you sure you are willing to marry this man?"

"It is for the good of Hyrule," Zelda whispered back, "Link agrees to this union, and so do I."

Impa shifted her attention to the aisle as she began to lead Zelda. Taking small, measured steps, the Princess of Hyrule slowly made her way to the end where her future husband, Marth stood waiting for her. Before she knew it, he had taken her hand and the ceremony began. Pit, being an angel, was the one assigned to do the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved," he said, "We have gathered here today to join to hearts in holy matrimony."

As he spoke, Zelda felt her world begin to spin. She kept her head held high, but she fought a huge wave of dizziness on the inside. Her hearing became fuzzy. What was that? Something about sickness and health? Slowly, her vision blurred and her world became black.

Link was the first to react. Leaping forward, he was able to catch the princess as she fell. Pit immediately dropped his book and flew off to find Dr. Mario, who was tending to those who couldn't attend the wedding. Dr. Mario came in no time flat and immediately dispatched the use of Fox's Arwing to quickly get Zelda to the hospital.

At the hospital Marth, Link, Peach, Samus, Roy, Pit, and Impa surrounded Zelda's bed as Dr. Mario began the tests. When he finished, the doctor looked up at the seven people and gravely shook his head.

"I'm-a afraid that-a this is beyond-a my expertise," he said, "She's been cursed. It will-a slowly eat away at her heart-a until it is no more."

"No!" Marth and Link shouted at the same time. Peach burst into tears and had to cry on Pit's shoulder. Samus immediately looked away to hide her own tears. Impa wiped her eyes with a handkerchief. Roy walked over to the window and stared out at the gardens below.

"How much longer does she have?" he asked after a long period of silence.

"She has three days," Dr. Mario replied, "There is a cure, but it is a great price."

"What is it?" Link demanded.

"I shall ride forth to search for the cure to save my lady!" Marth announced.

Dr. Mario shook his head at the Prince of Altea. "I'm-a afraid that-a if you wished to cure her, you will need a pure heart-a, untainted by age or death-a."

"Than don't go," a voice whispered weakly.

All eyes turned to the bed. Zelda had awakened and looked at them all with her piercing blue eyes. She smiled a small, weak smile at her friends.

"Make my last days my happiest. Please, stay here with me."

"You need-a your rest-a, Princess," Dr. Mario said gently, "Please, go to sleep-a."

With a small nod, Zelda closed her eyes and went to sleep.

By the time the young princess opened her eyes, every single person in the room was crying unashamedly. There wasn't a single smiling face in the room. Zelda looked at each face of her friends, trying to comprehend what was wrong. Then, it dawned on her: there was one person missing.

"Where's Link?" she asked.

All eyes turned towards her. For a moment, no one said anything and did nothing. Finally, Pit reached into a hidden pocket of his tunic and pulled out a pure white note with Zelda's name written on it in what looked like Link's writing. She took the note and immediately felt a sharp pang in her heart, as if she already knew what had happened.

_Dear Zelda,_

_By the time you read this, I shall be long gone. You will always have my heart in the palm of your hand. Remember that I love you and will joyfully await the day I can see your beautiful face once again. _

_~ Link _

**Well, there you have it. I was sort of inspired to write this after a bad dream. Please R&R!**


End file.
